The present invention relates to computers and computer software and, more specifically, to systems, methods, and computer program products for providing recommendations in an interactive travel-related search form.
Computer reservations systems are used to store and retrieve information and to conduct transactions related to air travel. A computer reservation system may be used for making the reservations of a particular airline. Alternatively, a computer reservation system may comprise a global distribution system that supports travel agencies and other distribution channels in making reservations for multiple airlines in a unified system. Passenger travel may be booked using the computer reservation system.
As a prerequisite to making a reservation, a prospective traveler or a travel agent may submit a travel search query to a server of the computer reservation system using an online application on a client device. The most common mechanism for submitting a travel search query requires a user to enter values into the controls of a form residing on the client device. The data may include search terms such as origin and destinations for a trip, departure and return dates for the trip, etc. A conventional approach for submitting the travel search query is to enter search terms as values into the controls of the form. The entered data is transmitted to a server of the computer reservation system, which performs a search based upon the entered data and returns matching itineraries to the client device for presentation to the user.
Improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed to assist the user of an interactive travel search form when entering a travel-related search query.